


Drinking

by ThatDuckInParis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hamilton References, M/M, bad kissing scene description because I suck eggs, drunk seven lmao, this is based on a Tumblr text post I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDuckInParis/pseuds/ThatDuckInParis
Summary: Seven gets so drunk that he forgets who he's in a relationship with.————————Here's the original text post I made on Tumblr which I based this oneshot on:Zen: Dude, you were so drunk last night.Seven: What? No, I wasn't.Jaehee: You were flirting with Yoosung.Seven: So what? He's my boyfriend.Jumin: You asked if he was singleSeven:...Jumin: And you cried when he said he wasn't





	Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a copy paste so except there to be confusion where the italics and bold should be. I real,y don't have hw to add that though, so if anyone could tell me I would be super greatful.
> 
> Also I know it seems a bit crack-ish neat the end and that because I wanted to finish this ASAP since I have other things to do today.
> 
> And finally, this is my 300 followers special for tumblr so if you are one of those 300, thank you so much :D Hope you enjoy!

Something was wrong.

Seven realized that as soon as he woke up the morning after another RFA Party. His head hurt like hell, so he knew he’d been drinking a lot. He called his boyfriend, Yoosung, as usual since he wasn’t beside him when he woke up. But Yoosung didn’t respond, which he found out to be pretty strange.

He tried called Zen next but was greeted by unexplainable laughter. The only thing he could get from Zen just a simple ‘I’ll explain everything later.’ 

A few minutes later he found himself knocking on the door to the albino’s apartment. “Open up!” He called from the outside. “You owe me an explanation!” After a few seconds of hearing the sound of an opening lock, his friend opened the door. Jaehee and Jumin were there with him as they were counting the funds they raised after the party.

As soon as the actor saw his friend’s face, he lost it in fits of laughter. “Ugh,” Seven wasn’t amused. He pushed him aside and stepped in the apartment. “You mind telling me what happened last night?”

Jaehee looked at him, confused. “You were, uhm, flirting with Yoosung…” She said it as if she was carefully choosing her words. Seven raised an eyebrow. “So what?” She sat down on one side of the couch, next to Jaehee. “He’s my boyfriend, of course I’m going to flirt with him.”

Jumin sighed at his response. “You asked him if he was single,” he told him matter-of-factly. Seven couldn’t find the words to respond with in his mouth. His face flushed red with embarrassment. “And you cried when he said he wasn’t.”

The redhead put his hands to his face in attempt to cover himself up. “Oh my god,” he said through his hands. Zen started to snicker at his embarrassment but he caught himself. “You don’t just say things like that to his face, Mr. Trust Fund Kid™,” he scolded. 

The corporate heir shrugged in response. “He needed to know eventually,” he replied coolly. “Why don’t you show him the pictures of evidence you took?”

Zen took out his phone and handed it to Seven. “Please don’t kill me,” he said meekly as Seven started to remember the events of the previous night.

«★»

The RFA party last night was the least formal one they’ve ever had.

Maybe it was because the guests weren’t of that kind of status and they didn’t act like that at all, but suddenly everyone forgot about all the plans and decided to have some fun with each other. There were lots of alcohol there, enough to get drunk into the next century. But no one was as wasted that night as 707 was.

“Hey,” Seven saw this really cute boy by the table where all the drunks were set. “You’re pretty cute, you know.” He winked. The poor boy was flustered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaehee about to come towards them but Jumin stopped her. He may have said something along the lines of “Let’s see how this goes.”

“T-Thank you, Sev,” the cute boy answered. He seemed to be used to the kind of flirting he was taking. Seven’s drunken mind saw that as a challenge and decided to push harder. “Say, are you my appendix?” Oh God, he was already bringing out the cheesy pickup lines. “Because I don’t understand how you work, but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out.”

The blonde’s face turned redder than Seven’s hair. “St-stop it,” he looked away, even more flustered and embarrassed than before. “Say, cutie,” he tried to lean attractively on the table, but it probably looked like he was going to faint soon. “You got a boyfriend or something?”

“Is this a…Are you joking?”

The redhead got another glass on the table and chugged it down. “Why would I be joking?” For some reason the blonde he was flirting with looked familiar. The boy obviously wasn’t drinking, which was why he was able to answer Seven’s questions without slurring his words at all. “Are you testing me or something?”

‘Why can’t he answer me?’ His drunken mind thought. “No, baby, I’m not testing or joking you. It’s just a simple question. Are you single or not?” The hacker was getting impatient. He really wanted to know if the boy he was flirting with was single or not.  
“Seven, no. No, I am not single. There, are you happy now?” 

Frick. He felt his own face grow red, and his heart die a little. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he turned around to leave. The blonde called after him. “Seven, wait!” But he ran out and into the nearest washroom to cry.

“What was that all about?” Yoosung said aloud to himself as he watched his boyfriend run away. “I guess he must have drunk too much,” Zen came up towards him and patted his back in order to comfort the child. “R-really?” Yoosung hadn’t drunk at all at the time so he wasn’t so sure of the effects. “Drinking makes you forget about that?”

“It actually depends, to be honest,” the actor felt bad for the innocent child. “But it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you. It probably means that he just forgot you love him back.”

Yoosung didn’t respond. “Hey, I think you should talk to him. Don’t take it too hard on yourself. If anything happens you can ask-”

“Thanks Zen.”

“-someone else.” Zen finished. Yoosung laughed a little at his joke and lightly punched his arm. “Very funny,” he said then went over to the washroom. He found Saeyoung leaning on the sink and using the running water to wipe his tears. The poor kid didn’t mean to hurt him. He only that it was one of his many jokes or pranks, so he didn’t take it seriously. He hated to see his boyfriend sad.

“Saeyoung,” his voice was barely a whisper as he went over to him. The redhead quickly wiped his face in fear of embarrassment. “Hey cutie,” he voice faltered a bit. “Listen about what happened a while ago…I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Seven leaned on the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

Yoosung couldn’t help but smile. He really didn’t know, did he? “It’s okay, Saeyoung,” he went over and sat right next to him. Hopefully no one would walk in on them. The redhead glanced at the mention of his real name. “How do you know my real name?” He probably meant to sound serious or distressed but his voiced cracked so much the Yoosung couldn’t be so sure.  
Though he knew why. Only the members of the RFA knew. But before that, it was only Yoosung. It was probably during the night they confessed their love for each other. But apparently, Saeyoung’s broken mind couldn’t remember that. 

He looked into his golden eyes which always reminded him of amber. Drunken Seven’s eyes were filled with embarrassment and tears. But behind those emotions, there were hints of his love and attraction for the cute blonde. Yoosung knew he should be upset that his boyfriend didn’t even remember them being together. Though, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. It was really hard to get mad at Seven like that.

Besides, he knew that he has been through so many trials he hardships in his life starting from the day he ran away. Anger coming from his boyfriend wouldn’t help at all. The blonde leaned closer to the flustered redhead and gently placed his lips on his. (Warning: I am not good at kissing scenes)

Saeyoung’s face grew as red as his hair: something only Yoosung could ever make him do. He started thinking that 'Oh my gosh, I’m being kissed by a cute boy’ 

The blonde tasted really sweet, he thought to himself. Almost a bit familiar… When he pulled away for air, he felt his face grow even redder than before. “Oh my god, oh my god,” he covered his face in his hands and looked away. “You sure your boyfriend won’t be mad?”

Surprisingly, the younger one laughed. “I’m sure he won’t mind,” he leaned over and kissed him again, as Seven felt the effects of the alcohol slowly melt away. Although, the were so into each other, that they didn’t notice the sounds of laughter and the sounds of a flashing cellphone…

«★»

“Are you freaking serious?!” Seven threw Zen’s phone on the other side of the couch. The laughing albino was too distracted to care. “You should have seen the look on your face,” he taunted.

Jaehee patted the hacker’s back in order to comfort him. “I’m sure he wasn’t that upset about it,” she reassured. “I don’t even know if I can talk to him properly after this,” he sighed in embarrassment. He wanted to erase that moment from his life so no one will know what a loser he was. How could he forget his own boyfriend?

Then suddenly the door the washroom opened. “Hey Zen, you should really get some more soap because you’re almost running…out…” Yoosung’s face flushed when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch. “Hi Seven,” he squeaked. “Hey,” Seven looked down at the floor.

“Hey Yoosung,” Zen smirked and glanced at the blushing redhead. “Didn’t you say you needed a ride home today?” The blonde nodded, wondering what they have been talking about while he was gone. Probably something about last night…

“I suppose Seven could take you home then,” Jumin chimed in (with a haven’t you people ever heard of– lol no I’ll stop) realizing what the actor had in mind. “But what about counting the funds? You guys said you needed some-”

“Nah, we got that all covered,” Zen shoved Yoosung’s backpack and helped Seven get up. “Besides I’m sure that there are some things you guys would wanna talk about.” Jaehee shook her head in disapproval at all of this but she kept her mouth shut.

“Bye guys,” the albino practically shoved the two of them outside and closed the door. “Look, Seven, about last night-”  
Seven cut him off with a kiss on the lips. Yoosung squeaked a bit in surprise but soon returned it. God, Seven couldn’t believe what an idiot he was for forgetting him. He usually drank a lot if he wanted to forget things in his life: his horrible job, his past life, his brother. But he never knew he’d forget Yoosung.

When they finally pulled away, Seven looked down in shame. “I’m really sorry,” he apologized. “I can’t believe I’d forget you like that. I’m an idiot.”

“The biggest idiot,” the blonde leaned forward for a hug. “You kind of scared me, to be honest. I thought you were just kidding.”  
“I’ll try not to drink so much next time, how about that?”

“That’ll do, as long as you stop crying in the bathroom, like a little baby,” Yoosung pecked him on the lips before smirking at his joke.

Seven was about to give him a comeback for that when the apartment door suddenly opened. “Guys, can you keep it down! Your gay is distracting us, and I thought you were leaving,” Zen complained, impatiently.

Seven raised an eyebrow and turned to leave. “At least I don’t beg my daddy to fuck me senseless in the middle of the night," he shot back. Yoosung giggled at that.“

The actor’s face turned as red as an apple. “What are you talking about?” A voice came behind Zen. “What are you doing over there?” Jumin called. “Come here, we need you.”

“Daddy’s calling,” Seven snickered together with Yoosung. Then hand-in-hand they both ran out of the apartment as Zen called after them, trying to find a way to get his revenge.

THE END


End file.
